


Gifts

by sanctuary_for_all



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, I was serious about the fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3982771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/pseuds/sanctuary_for_all
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who you give them to is as important as what they are. (post season 1)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Matt set the bag of groceries on the counter. “You don’t have to do this, you know.”

“Of course I do.” Foggy set down his own bag so he could throw his arms out expansively. “It is a crime, an actual _crime_ , that you haven’t had the chance to experience me at my culinary finest. My mother would weep with shame over me if she knew.” He put a hand to his chest. “You wouldn’t want my mother to _cry_ , would you, Matt?”

Matt just grinned, the bright, happy one that Foggy loved so much. “You _have_ cooked for me before.”

Foggy grinned back at him, helpless to do anything else. “Yeah, but not when I was hoping to get laid afterward.” He walked over, stealing a quick kiss before also stealing his glasses and setting them safely aside. “I promise you, I achieve a whole other level.”

Matt’s expression softened, but there was a wicked tilt to the curve of his lips now. This look was a hell of a lot newer than the grin, but Foggy loved it, too. “I think it’s safe to say you’re going to get laid anyway, no matter what dinner tastes like.”

“I should hope so,” Foggy teased back, reveling in the way his heartbeat kicked up a notch when Matt looked at him like that. He didn’t have to hide any of it anymore. “But that doesn’t mean you don’t deserve to be wooed in an appropriate fashion.”

“This is my first wooing, but I’d say you’re already doing a pretty good job,” Matt said quietly, his face radiating all the affection and wonder in the world.

Foggy’s throat tightened, and he had to clear his throat before he spoke again. “Stop being so adorable. It’s distracting.”

Matt grinned again. “Then at least let me help.” He held up his hands. “I promise you I won’t accidentally chop my fingers off.”

“You’d better not. I happen to like those fingers.”  Foggy got out the skillet he’d brought over – Matt’s kitchen area was better than his, which was ironic given how little he used it – and started the oil warming. “Seriously, though, all you need to do is sit there and tell me how fabulous I am. Maybe applaud occasionally.”

He heard clapping behind him and smiled. “It helps sell it better if you wait until I actually do something impressive.”

“Hey, you didn’t specify that,” Matt teased. “How was I supposed to know?”

Foggy just huffed at him, his attention caught by what looked like a braided bracelet sitting in the far back corner of one of the counters. He picked it up, realizing that it was apparently made of ice cream wrappers, then turned back to Matt. “What’s this?” he asked, holding it up so it would be easier for him to “see” it. “Are you dabbling in arts and crafts now?”

Matt’s face instantly went pale. “No, I—“ He stopped, shaking his head. “It’s junk. I keep meaning to throw it away.”

Carefully, Foggy set it back down on the counter, pushing it back into the same far corner where it had been hiding. “Yeah, I don’t think so,” he said quietly. “Junk wouldn’t put that look on your face.”

Matt was about to say something else, then cut himself off again. His brow lowered. “You know, you really shouldn’t have been mad about the whole heartbeat thing. You read me too well even without it.”

Foggy made an exasperated noise. “That’s because, except for the whole costumed vigilante thing, you tend to make it _really_ obvious how you’re feeling.”

Matt let out a breath. “Only with you.”  Then he hesitated. “You really want to know? It’s stupid.”

“Yes.” Foggy turned the stove back off, leaning against the edge of the counter. “I really want to know.”

So Matt told him. All about Stick, the guy who pulled a scared kid out of the orphanage and taught him all about being a secret blind ninja and about how feelings were apparently evil and wrong. Matt had made the bracelet for him when he was a kid, a weird but heartfelt thank you that anyone who had an actual soul would have cherished solely because of the circumstances, but not Stick. No, that asshole had actually _left_ over it, abandoning Matt simply because he’d dared to show some kind of emotion.

Foggy had never wanted to punch anyone so badly in his entire _life_.

It was only when Matt responded that Foggy realized he’d actually said that last bit out loud. “That’s not a good idea, Foggy. He’d—“

“I know.” Foggy held up a hand to cut him off. “He’s another secret blind ninja, and he’d kick my ass if I even thought about it. But I still _really_ want to punch him.”

“I know the feeling.” Matt came over, smoothing his hands over Foggy’s arms in a soothing manner. “He’s not worth it, though.”

“But you are.” Foggy pulled him into a hug, squeezing tight. “I wish I’d known you when we were kids. Then you would have been smart enough to give _me_ the bracelet instead of that asshole, and I would have been the most fashionable 10 year old in the history of _ever_.”

Matt laughed, and if the sound was a little damp neither of them commented on it. “I wish I’d known you back then, too.”


	2. Chapter 2

The real reason they usually ended up at Matt's place wasn't so much the kitchen, or even the silk sheets, as it was the fact that Matt could sneak back in after his patrols. Foggy still didn't get him in bed the whole night, but he did get more of him than he might have otherwise.

That morning, however, something felt off. Foggy was colder than he was supposed to be – it turned out his favorite blind ninja was a champion cuddler – and his first sleepy thought was to wonder if Matt had never made it back to bed. That was enough to jerk him fully awake, reaching across the bed in a panic before he'd even opened his eyes. If Matt was off bleeding somewhere....

"Foggy. Hey." Matt's voice was low and warm, his hand catching Foggy's as his side of the bed suddenly dipped. "It's okay."

Foggy opened his eyes, the fear washing out of him in a rush. "Matt." He let out a breath. "Don't do that again, okay? I was afraid for a second you'd never made it back home last night."

There was a moment of shock on Matt's face – clearly, he'd never thought that part through – followed instantly by a rush of guilt.  "Damn it, that didn't even occur to me. I'm sorry, Foggy."

"Hey, I'm fairly flexible as long as you're not _actually_ bleeding out in an alleyway somewhere." Foggy let go of Matt only long enough to sit up, then immediately reclaimed his hand. "But in the future, I'd rather you be in the immediate vicinity even if you have insomnia. I'd rather wake up to you fidgeting than...."

"...like you did," Matt finished, pressing a kiss against the back of Foggy's hand. "I promise."

The tone of his voice was suddenly too serious, almost like a vow, and it was Foggy's turn to feel guilty. The last thing he wanted to do was trigger any of Matt's self-punishing tendencies. "Hey, don't do that. You're fine, I'm fine. Turns out I'm just _slightly_ clingier than I thought I was." He tugged Matt closer for a proper good morning kiss. "Besides, forcing your heightened senses to deal with my morning breath is probably punishment enough."

Matt smiled against Foggy's mouth. "Kissing you more than makes up for it," he murmured, stealing another one.

Foggy melted, more than ready to pull Matt back down onto the bed and give them both a proper start to the day. Before he could, though, Matt broke the kiss. "I ... kind of made you something." He sounded hesitant, almost nervous. "It's ... you don't have to actually do anything with it. I just wanted to—"

"Matt." Remembering the conversation they'd had the day before, Foggy's chest went tight. At this point, he was prepared to wear a crown made of gum wrappers into court if that's what Matt had made for him. "Show me."

Matt hesitated for another moment, then pressed something into Foggy's hand. He looked down at what turned out to be a black braided bracelet that first looked like it was made of thick cords. Upon closer inspection, however, he realized that they were actually strips of fabric, twisted together really tightly so they could be braided.

He thought, suddenly, of the fabric that Matt had used as a mask when Foggy had found him in the middle of his floor. He didn't know if it was the same fabric – didn't quite dare ask – but even the reminder felt like it meant something important.

Matt cleared his throat, Foggy's heartbeat clearly not giving him enough of a response. "Listen, it was probably a stupid idea." He reached out to take it back. "You can just—"

Foggy yanked it out of the way. "The only reason you'd better be taking this bracelet back, Murdock, is if you're going to put it on me."

Matt stopped, hand still hovering in the air. "Really?"

"Yes, really." He handed the bracelet back to Matt, then held up his wrist. "My fashion destiny awaits."

The tension left Matt's face, his sunlight grin flashing as he tied the bracelet onto Foggy's wrist. His hands lingered afterward, thumb tracing over Foggy's pulse. "There," he said softly. "Feel free to take it off whenever."

Foggy leaned forward for another kiss. "I'm planning on never."

Matt chuckled. "Maybe in the shower."

Foggy grinned. "Okay, maybe the shower."

000

Once they made it into work, Karen noticed the bracelet almost immediately. "It's cute, but not exactly your usual style," she asked, raising an eyebrow at him. "Was it a gift?"

"Yep," Foggy said brightly, gesturing to Matt. "Turns out he's got secret crafting skills he's never told us about."

Surprised, she turned to Matt, and the pleased embarrassment on his face told her everything she needed to know. "Oh, how _adorable_." She looked absolutely delighted, immediately grabbing Foggy's arm so she could get a closer look. "Is this a special boyfriends-only bracelet, or can I ask for one, too?"

Matt, clearly surprised by the request, was caught without an answer. "I... why would...." He stopped, still looking bewildered. "You'll have to ask Foggy."

"Hey, I'm not about to deny the world your creative genius." Foggy smiled a little, running his fingertips over the braid. "You'll want to get him some fabric, though. He used the last of what he had on this one."

He had no idea whether that was true, or even if he was right about where the fabric came from, but he didn't want Matt to think he didn't recognize the significance of what he'd been given.

From the look on Matt's face, he understood everything Foggy hadn't said. "Yeah," Matt said. "And I wouldn't trust me to match colors."

Karen laughed, pressing a kiss against Matt's cheek. "I have a scarf you can use that would be perfect. Thank you in advance."

When she left the room, Matt pressed a kiss against Foggy's cheek. "Thank you," he murmured.

Foggy just smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out my weekly posts and original short fiction on my [blog](http://jennifferwardell.blogspot.com) or say hi to me on [Tumblr](http://sanctuaryforalluniverses.tumblr.com)!


End file.
